Science lesson
by Gaara's Desert Rose-Hasame
Summary: [One shot]Eh heh, after the meeting of Envy at lunch time, Hasame's mind starts to wander about a certain green haired palm tree. Difficulty choosing who the character would be, so its Envy.


I was re-reading Envious is as Red as Her Hair. And i just thought of this at about 2:47am...in the morning...anyway, what would Hasame be thinking during class after the encounter with Envy? So, i thought she would do a lil daydreaming, answer some questions stupidly, and do anything else that I would do after I met a guy that i thought was freakinn hot! Ok...im not saying Hasame thinks that...or maybe I am? Shes me...i said it...DAMN IT! Shut up woman! ok read. enjoy. now. review after.

Science Lesson

Hasame just ran into the science lab as the bell rang, signalling that class had started.

"Cutting it a bit close there, aren't we Miss Elric?" commented the science teacher, Mr. Collon.

"Sorry, won't happen again." Hasame quickly apologized and sat at the desk next to the window.

"Ok class, today our topic on science is..." the teacher's voice drifted and slienced as Hasame's mind began to wander. Wander to visions of green hair and violet eyes. Envy was curious. No, curious sounded too goody goody. He was down right strange. And Hasame liked it.

The girl grinned as she gazed out the glass window out to the little forest or group of trees that she had just recently left. She could just picture Envy jumping into the big tree she had been sitting under. His hair was so long and it looked prickly to touch, but she imagined it would be soft. Maybe, since he had touched her hair without inviation, she should have done the same?

"The components of a vegetation's cell is...Miss Elric?" Mr. Collon asked, looking over at the red head.

"Envy..." she said lazily, still smiling. The whole class cracked up and the teacher looked furious.

"Miss Elric!" he said sharply, walking towards her desk and slapped a pointer on her desk loudly, and the girl nearly fell off her seat.

"Would you at least _act_ like you're paying attention?" Mr. Collon said angrily. Hasame bowed her head, and apologized again.

"I will Mr. Collon." she mumbled. His tense face relaxed.

"Good, now back to the question, I think I should ask...Mr Richardson." The droning of his voice was lost soon as Hasame gazed at the plant decorating Mr. Collon's desk. It had long tendrils of green leaves, draping to the floor. It looked like Envy's hair. She blinked a couple times and switched her gaze to the black board. Hm. Envy's clothes are blacker than the board. Compared Hasame, tilting her head to the left. The drawing of an animal's cell was drawn in coloured chalk, the membrane a purple colour. Suddenly, she thought instantly of his eyes. It was an interesting colour. Who had violet eyes?

Well, someone else besides me with an unusual eye colour. Hasame smiled and she leaned her head on her hand, gazing at the colour.

"And when the nutrients and minerals have been traveling through the blood stream, the cells react how? Miss Elric?" Mr. Collon inquired Hasame again, hoping she was paying attention, and praying she wouldn't say Envy again.

"Violet..." The girl was staring into space, that foolish grin on her face again. The class roared with laughter. Mr. Collon sighed and put his hand on his face.

"Hasame!" he yelled above the laughter, and when the teenager completely fell off her chair, the volume of the laughter rose, some of the boys pointing and trying to get a look under her skirt.

What am I going to do? grumbled the teacher, his head aching.

The entire lesson pretty much went like that, and again and again he tried to get her to answer his questions correctly, or at least related to the subject at hand. She wasn't even paying attention. But whenever her mind began to wander, her eyes would glaze over and they would sparkle joyfully at whatever she was thinking of. Sitting at his desk after handing out school paper work, he watched the girl from his desk, frowning.

She would occasionally glance out the window, as if waiting for some one, then sigh and return to her sheet work. She would chew on the end of her green pencil, then stare at it, her face getting that happy look on it, as if the pencil was something wonderful. Then, back to the work she was. She began scribbling things, not paying attention to where she was writing, the girl would shake her head, look at the words on the page then write in the place correctly where she was supposed to write.

What is up with that girl? Mr. Collon thought.

A couple of students brought their work to his desk, then Hasame stood up and drifted to his desk and placed the work sheet on top of the small pile. When she sat back at her seat, he snatched her paper and hurriedly looked at it.

What he saw was beyond teenagers boredly scribbling random things in the margin of the paper. The one word was written over and over again, and a trangular shape was drawn here and there. The word Envy was written.

"Envy?" he actually said aloud. The students stared at him. But the red haired girl didn't. When he said the name, she spilt into a grin again.

'It must be a name. It's written with a capitol E...' thought the teacher. The bell rang and the students gathered their things hurriedly, chatting animatedly with their friends, not wanting to miss their next lesson. But Hasame moved slowly, glancing out the window again. She was the last one out, but before she walked out the door, stopped her.

"Hasame? Could you stay here for a minute? I have something of importance to ask you." He said, motioning for her to sit down in the chair in front of him. Hasame looked around at him quizically, but obliged nonetheless. Crossing her legs one on top of the other, she sat there patiently, waiting for him to ask.

Mr. Collon sighed and looked at her with brown eyes.

"You look distracted. Is something...bothering you?" he asked, waving a hand.

"Oh no! Not bothering!" she said quickly, raising her hands up to her face in defense.

"Then what is this?" Picking up her sheet work, he showed her the word written all over the page. He saw her flush and she sank in her chair. The girl began bitting her bottom lip and she looked from the page to her teacher's eyes, then back at the paper.

"Care to explain?"

"Um...no?" she answered timidly.

This wasn't the answer he was looking for. Mostly, students would make up an excuse and say it quickly. But she actually tried declining to answer.

"Excuse me? Did you just say no?" Mr. Collon raised his eyebrows.

The girl nodded, and sank even lower in the chair. He put the paper back down on the pile and sighed.

"One more question. Who's Envy?"

Hasame froze. Her silver blue eyes darted to his and back to the window. She looked like a trapped animal.

"Uh...a sin?" she answered pathetically.

"I know it's a sin. But why is it written with a capitol? As in a proper noun? As in a _name_?" he inquired, poking the page repeatedly.

The child just looked horrorified.

"Uh...um...just eh...mmm..." she studdered, and she wouldn't meet his eyes. Mr. Collon stopped frowning and grinned cheekily.

"May it be...perhaps...a boy?" he asked slyly.

Hasame nearly fainted. She coughed and looked at him. Her eyes flickered to the clock.

"Oh, would you look at the time! I really, _really_ should be going to...uh...gotta go!" she stumbled on her way out and shut the door loudly. smirked. So it was. He leaned back in his chair and looked at Hasame's work sheet again. That name was definitly not familiar to hi, especially that name. Anyone would remember it. He made a mental note to search through the shool attendance to look for that name.

Hope you enjoyed! Seriously, I would have died on the spot if he showed me the work sheet. I wouldnt leave time for questions. Id just collapse. lol, REVIEW!


End file.
